La venganza de La Rosa
by Namiswwwan
Summary: Me las pagaréis… no creáis que me habéis vencido… Vigila tus espaldas, porque cuando menos te los esperes…morirás, te lo aseguro…Monkey D. Luffy. Una conspiración, dos mundos, cinco chicos y la banda de Sombrero de Paja. Una historia muy loca, llena de aventura y diversión.


**...Todas las personas en este mundo tenemos deseos…**

 **…A veces son deseos muy simples, muy corrientes…**

 **…Ser más alto, tener novio, conseguir terminar los estudios con éxito, hacer que la gente te vea de otra manera…**

 **…esas cosas están a nuestro alcance, solo se necesita esfuerzo y corazón…**

 **…Sin embargo…**

 **…¿Nunca has soñado con algo que deseas mas que nada, pero que es imposible tener?...**

 **…¿Un deseo en el que piensas muy a menudo, con todas tus fuerzas y que no puedes olvidar a pesar de saber que nunca lo tendrás?...**

 **…Esos sueños son solo sueños, nunca podrán hacerse realidad, nunca podrán traspasar el umbral de lo imaginable…**

 **…O puede que a veces si puedan…**

 **…Por lo menos esta vez…**

Mujer: Una rosa fresca es lo más bonito del mundo, ¿verdad Nathur?

La mujer de cabellos negros como el carbón se dio la vuelta y observo a la persona que detrás se encontraba. Un hombre rubio de mechas morenas, nariz puntiaguda y ojos brillantes de un color amarillo intenso, que se estremeció al cruzar la mirada furiosa de La Bruja de las Rosas, su jefa, con la suya.

Nathur: Si…Señora… (Alcanzó a murmurar antes de arrodillarse ante ella temblando como un cordero de camino al matadero.)

Mujer: Pero las rosas bonitas tienen que vivir en jardines soleados y verdes, ¿O es que me equivoco?

Nathur iba a contestar pero la extraña y amenazante mujer lo miro con gesto aun mas furioso que segundos antes lo había hecho y le tiro la rosa a la cara sin que le diera tiempo a apartarse.

Mujer: ¡¿Por qué a esta rosa le han cortado sus bellos pétalos y ahora vive en un jardín infernal de piedra?! ¿Por qué la han privado de parte de su belleza? (aparto con brusquedad la capa roída que llevaba puesta dejando ver la parte derecha de su cuerpo en donde su brazo había desaparecido y en el que solo habían quedado unos restos de raíces que sobresalían del hombro.)

Salio de la cueva, sombría y oscura, para encontrarse en un lugar no muy diferente al anterior. Un pueblo del que solo quedaban cimientos de piedra y polvo y una noche fría y solitaria…eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

Se sentó y escucho el murmurar del viento que corría a través de las calles derrumbadas, un sonido que hacia volverse loco hasta al mas cuerdo.

Mujer: Me las pagareis, no creáis que me habéis vencido… (De la única mano que le quedaba broto una rosa, y al encenderse sus ojos de ira y de necesidad de venganza, la flor se convirtió en polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.) Vigila tus espaldas, porque cuando menos te lo esperes morirás, te lo aseguro, Monkey D. Luffy. Solo necesito recuperar mi poder…y eso será muy fácil…

Esta amaneciendo en la ciudad, un pequeño y cuco pueblo de la ciudad más insufrible que jamás se ha llegado a imaginar, y una chica también muy cuca, todo hay que decirlo, de pelo largo y ojos oscuros sube las escaleras de la casa de su prima muy ilusionada cual niño pequeño jugando al julahop en un campo lleno de fresas.

 _Se llama Ester y es una cabeza loca, tiene cada salida de aupa, no se puede saber de que humor esta a veces porque le dan muchas venadas de esquizofrénica, pero cuando la situación es seria sabe actuar con cerebro (digo yo…Vamos…) En su tiempo libre le encanta ver anime, jugar a la Ds, saltar con la Wii… (Si empiezo no acabo.)_

Ester empieza a silbar al mismo tiempo que toca el timbre de la casa. Al cabo de unos segundos la tía de Ester abre la puerta.

Tía: Hola Ester, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ester: Venia a jugar con mi prima un rato.

Tía: Claro, te esta en su habitación. Cuidado con hacer mucho ruido que tu tío esta viendo el fútbol. (Mira a un lado y al otro disimuladamente.) Bueno…, esta medio dormido en el sofá, pero no lo despertéis que sabéis que es un poco irascible.

Ester: Vale (asiente y seguidamente corre hacia la habitación de su prima " _La pequeña terremoto_ ", y abre la puerta. Extrañamente no se sorprende nada al ver que el primero en abrirle no es la niña rubia de siempre sino que es…

¡UN ELEFANTE ROSA!)

Elefante rosa que supuestamente es Lucia: Hola Ester, te estaba esperando, tengo un juego muy divertido para que juguemos las dos.

Ester: Hola Lucia. ( _Si, es Lucia, no me hagáis repetíroslo_.)Pfff (suspira) No será la búsqueda del tesoro otra vez, ¿verdad? Porque ya no estoy para esos trotes, la última vez tuve muchas agujetas.

Elefante rosa que supuestamente es Lucia: Jajaja, no, se trata de esto. (Sacando dos cartas de colores muy brillantes, cada una de una oreja.)

Ester: ¿Y…que se supone que es eso?

Elefante rosa que supuestamente es Lucia: Kaze y Nuigurumi.

Las dos se quedaron en un silencio expectante, mirándose la una a la otra con cara de pasmadas.

Ester: Vale, no he entendido una mierda.

Elefante rosa que supuestamente es Lucia: Pues son Kaze y Nuigurumi.

Ester: Eh…que nada, que me suena a chino…bueno…más bien a japonés. (De repente un sonido agudo y repetitivo se oyó en la habitación)Oye, ¿Qué sonido es ese?

Elefante rosa que supuestamente es Lucia: ¿Cuál sonido? ¿El de Kaze y Nuigurumi?

Ester: (Con una gota de extrañeza) Estas pesadita con Kaze y no se que, no, es un sonido raro, ¿pero de verdad que no lo oyes? Parece como si estuviera acercándose poco a poco.

Elefante rosa que supuestamente es Lucia: Yo solo oigo los ronquidos de mi padre y a Kaze y a Nuigurumi.

Ester: Por Dios, preferiría la búsqueda del tesoro antes de darme la paliza con esas palabritas, además ese sonido agudo me tiene la cabeza loca.

Elefante rosa que supuestamente es Lucia: Eso ahora no importa, recuerda, no lo olvides…Kaze y Nuigurumi…

Ester: ¿Kaze…y…Nuiguru…mi…? (En ese momento abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cama, el despertador no paraba de sonar, era el mismo ruido del sueño e indicaba que eran horas de levantarse e ir al instituto.

Mama Remedios: A ver si te levantas, que no es sábado, aun es viernes (aparece por la puerta una mujer de pelo corto y gafas " _La mamá suprema_ ") Lleva sonando el despertador diez minutos, mira que tienes el sueño profundo, jiji.

Ester: Ahhhhh! No me has despertado, ¡Madre irresponsable! (señalándola)

Mama Remedios: ¡¿Pero tú de que vas, niña?!

Así paso media mañana entre sermones aburridos de unos profesores con cerebros amuermados _,_ hasta que el timbre del recreo sonó en todo el colegio, señalando que era la hora de jalar y de desquiciar al personal.

Ester: Pues eso es lo que soñé.

Jenny: Tu cada vez estas más mal de la cabeza, porque esos sueños son sueños de loca, te lo aseguro.

Emily: Jajaja, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ester: Porque seguro que ya habrá tenido alguno, eso confirma que tiene un cable desconectado en el cerebro, ¿no ves que lo demuestra? (Emily y Ester empiezan a reír.)

Jenny: Joooo, no os riáis de mi, cojines.

 _Estas son Jenny y Emily. Jenny es de altura pequeña, muy pequeña xD, le encanta Inuyasha y Zoro y esta enamoradísima de un tipo llamado…a ver como se llamaba… ¿Pablo? Bueno, uno de Bachiller, y de Cristian, y de otro Pablo….Tiene un gran corazón y es muy mimosa, cual bebe recién nacido._

 _Emily por el contrario es muy reflexiva, aunque algo gritona a veces, le encanta vestir de negro, One Piece y jugar a los Sims en la playstation_

En ese instante un sonido proveniente de detrás del radiador donde normalmente se reunían las tres chicas interrumpe la conversación.

Shhh, shhh, ehhh…

Emily: ¿Qué haces Antonio? Desde que llegamos no sales de ahí.

Ester: Ohhh, no me he dado ni cuenta.

Jenny: Pues anda que yo…

Antonio: Oíd, no andará por ahí Sara, ¿verdad? (dice saliendo de su escondrijo)

Emily: Pues aun no la hemos visto, ¿Por qué?

Ester: No me digas que te estas escondiendo de ella, que fuerte me parece, eres mas malo…yo creo que deberías darle un mini pico y se te quitaban todos los problemas de encima.

Jenny: Es que es tan inseguro el pobre. (Todas ríen por la ocurrencia)

Antonio: ¬¬ que…

Ester: … Prostifurcias por favor (le interrumpe), si nos vas a insultar no lo hagas con palabras zafias.

 _Antonio es un ser de compañía, obsesivo y de una naturaleza animal muy desarrollada. Espécimen raro donde los haya le encanta la piscina de Ester, dormir en su sofá y tragarse todas las series anime que le pasen sus amigos y que, a veces, si lo dejaran, le durarían de ver solo una noche, Lo que mas le asusta…_

Ester: ¡Sara!

Antonio: ¿Dónde, donde? (mira hacia todos lados)

Ester: Era una broma, oye, te estas pasando, que Sara no come.

Antonio: Bueno, a ti quizá no pero…

No termina la frase porque ve que se acerca a ellos una chica morena de labios carnosos y pechos prominentes muy sonriente.

 _Sara es una chica inteligente y muy habladora. Habla perfectamente el Ingles hasta el punto de llegar al no entendimiento (por parte de Ester) y su principal hobbie es llamar la atención de Antonio, no importa como sea, si con un canalillo desmesurado o un bofetón en la cara. Es una chica de extremos._

Sara: Hola chicas, hola Antonio, ¿Qué tal por clase?

Antonio: Hombre…no me puedo quejar. Ahh…por cierto Ester, te tengo que contar una cosa, ¿vienes conmigo?

Ester: Bueno vale. (Se alejan los dos por los pasillos)

Sara: ¿Qué se traen entre manos esos dos? (murmura desconfiada y algo recelosa)

Jenny y Emily: ¿Ein? (preguntan las dos, una con un trozo de bocadillo en la boca y la otra con una regaliz)

Sara: Ufff (suspira) No os estabais enterando de nada. (Deja de mirarlas para observar el lugar donde instantes antes estaban hablando Antonio y Ester y cabizbaja se va a su clase)

El timbre toca otra vez para que los alumnos vayan a clase y Antonio y Ester vuelven a junto Emily y Jenny.

Ester: Oíd chicas, ¿Qué os parece si quedamos este sábado en mi casa?

Jenny: ¡Siiii! Para ver One Piece, ¿si? Joooo, quiero verlo.

Ester: Jeje, bueno, un poco y después…

Antonio: ¡Piscina!

Emily: ¿Cómo quieres que haya piscina en abril?

Antonio: Ahh cierto, me olvidaba que ya no estamos en agosto, jaja.

Ester: Es que vosotros no tenéis remedio. O venís por una cosa o por la otra, jeje.

Jenny: Oye, que tú eres la que nos invitas.

Antonio y Emily: Cierto.

Ester: Eso es verdad, bueno, pues decidido entonces, me voy que me esperan en clase.

Ester sale corriendo y justo cuando va a entrar se encuentra a Sara de frente.

Ester: Ho…hola, me has asustado, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sara: Estaba buscándote, ¿vas a la excursión de estas dos últimas horas a la feria?

Ester: Ohh no, me parece una soberana estupidez, solo se le podía ocurrir a la de Biología, es que a esta Camba se le cruzaron los híbridos.

Sara: Es una pena, bueno, nos vemos el Lunes. (Salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras)

El grupo de 4º de ESO se reunió y se preparo para ir al lugar donde se les había antojado a las más locas del Otero, las de Biología.

Al cabo de un rato los estudiantes ya habían llegado a su destino y se empezaron a mezclar por todo el recinto de la feria en la que se habían reunido muchos más chicos de otros institutos. Como un rebaño de ovejas los profesores trasladaban al grupo de puesto en puesto muy rápidamente, no estaban dispuestos a tardar más de las dos horas previstas, y por supuesto, los alumnos tampoco estaban por la labor de quedarse allí mucho más tiempo.

Sara no prestaba atención a los puestos, no le daba importancia a esa salida "instructiva" según su profesora, y solo pensaba en Antonio y en Ester. Siempre andaban juntos y eran muy buenos amigos. Ella también quería ese tipo de amistad con Antonio, quería que le contase todo lo que le pasaba: saber sus problemas, ayudarlo…, sin embargo el se empeñaba en huir de ella. Al final esos pensamientos se convertían, sin quererlo, en unos celos tremendos de Ester, hasta el punto de no poder verla, y era entonces cuando le dedicaba miradas disimuladas que mataban o silencios incómodos que ella no percibía. ( _Porque a veces Ester puede ser muy idiota xD)_

Paró de pensar por un momento y miro a una de las tiendas que allí había. No parecía de las típicas que podía haber en las ferias, así que atrajo su atención.

Dos personas miraban a la multitud de alumnos silenciosamente, analizando cuidadosamente a todos los chicos que pasaban y se acercaban a su puesto.

Nathur: ¿Cree que aquí encontraremos algo? Estoy empezando a pensar que estos niños idiotas no nos servirán para nada.

Mujer: Ten paciencia, Nathur. A veces, lo que buscas tarda en llegar más de lo esperado, pero sé que es aquí…aquí encontraremos a la persona que nos ayudara en nuestro plan.

Nathur: ¿Pero por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no en nuestro mundo?

La mujer abrió los ojos mucho más que antes y sonrió.

Mujer: Los humanos son complicados, Nathur, en su complejidad reside la clave.

En nuestro mundo no se encuentra esto. No espero que lo entiendas, pero ellos reúnen a la vez todo lo bueno como todo lo malo de este mundo. Su interior es una guerra constante de sentimientos que luchan por salir a la superficie y predominar en los otros. (Miro a uno de los niños) Alegría… (Dejo a ese y miro a otro) melancolía…, amor…, angustia…, confianza,…falsedad…amistad…jajaja. (Rió ante la persona que había encontrado)

Nathur: ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su alegría, Señora?

Mujer: Tarde o temprano…celos, antipatía...y odio, mucho odio…, siempre llegan. (Murmuro, y seguidamente extendió su brazo y animó a la chica que había encontrado a acercarse al puesto) Hola niña (Saludo confiada)

Sara: ¿Qué venden aquí?

Mujer: Lo que tu mas desees.

Sara: Ja, vaya, esta si que es buena, ¿y si quiero un cohete que? (soltó de repente, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido muy descortés) Lo…lo siento…no quería decir eso, es que estoy un poco…

Mujer: ¿Frustrada?

Sara: Si…Quizá…si, oiga, ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Tanto se me nota?

Mujer: Puedo solucionar lo que te preocupa, Sara.

Sara: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Mujer: No te preocupes, has venido aquí en busca de tu deseo, lo se, porque yo te he estado esperando también.

En este punto de la conversación, Sara se había quedado muy extrañada ante la mujer de cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos transmitían mucha confianza, como si la conociera, como si realmente hubiese planeado encontrarse con ella en ese lugar. Y ahora decía que le cumpliría su más anhelado deseo.

Sara: ¿Y cual es ese deseo que va a concederme? (pregunto incrédula)

Mujer: Pobre niña…solo quieres que una persona muy querida te preste atención, pero…una chica lo impide, ¿verdad?

Sara: ¿Co…como sabe eso? (balbuceo asustada)

Mujer: No debes de tener miedo porque yo haré algo para que esa chica no vuelva a molestarte, lo prometo. A cambio, tú me ayudaras. ¿Qué dices, aceptas? (tendió la mano a Sara que retrocedió algo asustada)

La mujer comprendió que había sido muy brusca y directa y espero a que Sara se decidiera con paciencia, sin dejar de tenderle la mano y sin dejar de observarla y de sonreírle.

Mujer: Nos parecemos, Sara. Aun no te das cuenta de nuestra conexión, de nuestro lazo, pero pronto lo harás, y descubrirás que nuestro trato no fue en vano, solo debes acompañarme a Grand Line.

Sara: Ja, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una especie de club de prostitutas?

Nathur hizo ademán de sacar su daga para degollar inmediatamente a esa niña por las palabras tan insultantes que había oído hacia su señora pero la mujer no se lo permitió y volvió a sonreír a Sara.

Mujer: Jaja, me gustas, Sara. En estos momentos tus palabras y tu corazón son tan negros y afilados como un cuchillo, un arma que destrozara a todo el que se ponga por delante. Eso es lo que busco. Si aceptas cumpliré tu deseo mañana mismo.

Sara: Bien, me alegro, espero no arrepentirme de esto (y estrecho la mano de la mujer con fuerza) Por cierto, me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona a la que voy a hacer el favor.

Mujer: No soy muy conocida por aquí, Sara, pero este mundo nunca olvidara mi aroma. Me llamo Gállica, ninguno que se ha atrevido a contradecirme ha podido repetir mi nombre, pero los que han oído de mí y han puesto precio a mi cabeza solo me conocen por un nombre…La Bruja de las Rosas.

El día siguiente llego como un suspiro. Era mediodía, pero la densa capa de nubes oscuras tapaba el Sol por completo, haciendo que pareciese una tarde de invierno y el intenso viento que poco a poco iba apareciendo por el pueblo de Rairo no transmitía buenas vibraciones, porque si había viento no se podría hacer ejercicio fuera.

Ester: Vale, ya nos quedamos sin bádminton.

Lucia: No te quejes, se pueden hacer muchas cosas dentro de casa.

Ester: Bueno vale ¬¬ (la miro con cara de perro muerto) ¿Y te puedo preguntar porque estas aquí?

Lucia: Porque hoy me toca ¿no?, jaja

 _Esta es Lucia, la prima de Ester. Es rubia y de ojos "marrones verduzcos", o como se le antoje a ella llamarlos. Le encanta molestar a su prima y cabrearla, hacerle crecer la vena del cuello y sacarle el demonio que lleva dentro y que se guarda durante la semana. El descomunal odio es mutuo, pero también el cariño que se tienen y que demuestran muy poco en el exterior, pero saber, saben que existe en lo mas hondo, en lo mas profundo de sus corazones._

Ester: ¿Te toca? Pero tu tienes un morro que te lo pisas, niña.

Lucia: Es que me lo paso muy bien con Jenny.

En ese momento el timbre suena asustando a Lucia.

Lucia: Joder, pedazo susto me he llevado, a ver si les dices que timbren mas bajito.

Ester: Ja (comenta mientras va en dirección hacia la puerta de la casa corriendo) como si tu no montaras tanto follón cuando timbras. (Abre la puerta ilusionada y sonriente) ¡Bienvenidos!

Antonio: ¡Esteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!¡Vaya mierda de diiiiiiiiiiiiiia!

Jenny: ¿Me puedes explicar porque gritas tanto? Ni que estuviéramos en una casa donde viven solo sordos.

Emily: Vamos, déjalo, sabes que siempre hace el payaso al venir aquí.

Jenny: Ahora cambiando de tema…One Piece, One Piece, ¡ONE PIECE!

Ester: Vale, vale, impacientes, pasad al salón. (Los apresura con la mano)

Jenny: ¡Holaaa Luciaaaa!

Lucia: ¡Holaaa Jennyyy!

Antonio: Mira quien hace mas ruido ¬¬… (Murmura)

Emily: ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?... A parte de ver One Piece, claro (dice sonriente al ver que Jenny la mira con lagrimitas en los ojos)

Ester coloca el disco en el DVD y pone el capitulo por donde se había quedado anteriormente Jenny.

Ester: Primero la serie y luego ya veremos, porque el tiempo no esta para salir a cortar florecillas, va a empezar a llover en cualquier momento. Pero antes de empezar… ¿queréis algo de comer?

Lucia, Jenny y Emily: Nada ^^

Antonio: Unas patatillas… no estarían mal, jeje.

Jenny y Emily: ¡¿Pero tendrás morro?!

Ester: Jaja, no me importa, poned el capitulo, ahora vengo.

Mientras todos ven la serie, Ester va a la cocina y saca un paquete de patatas fritas, pero al abrirlas y comer una, nota un mal sabor en la boca.

Ester: Puaj, que asco, me ha sentado mal. (El olor de las patatas empieza a darle nauseas y tiene que dejar de meterlas en el bol) Bejjj, ¿pero que les pasa a estas patatas?

Antonio: Ester, vengo a ayudarte (Aparece por la puerta) ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.

Ester: ¿No notas algo raras estas patatas? Quizá el olor, o el sabor…

Antonio prueba una patata y calla.

Ester: ¿Están malas?

Antonio: Yo solo noto… (Ruido de estomago) que tengo un hambre de patatas que no puedo con el, venga, te las llevo.

Ester: Pues yo creía que estaban asquerosas.

Antonio: A ver si quien va a estar asquerosa vas a ser tu… (No se da cuenta de que un puño le da en la cara y lo deja en el suelo. El bol lo coge Ester en el aire)

Ester: Vuelves a llamarme eso y no te doy en la cara, sino un poco mas abajo.

Durante el capitulo, Ester no para de notar ese sabor tan asqueroso en la boca pero al ver como todos comen patatas tan tranquilos no impide que las coman.

Ester: Aun sigue el maldito sabor. De la comida de mi madre no es porque esa siempre sabe fatal y nunca me dan estos efectos secundarios porque ya estoy acostumbrada, que remedio (piensa) Dios es que parece que me hubiese tragado un gato muerto y mojado, puaj! Y el sabor aumenta cada vez más.

Lucia: ¿Estas bien, Ester? Tienes un color un poco verdoso tipo Shrek ¿no?

Antonio: No será la regla…

Emily: ¡Antonio! ¡No te pases! ¿Llamo a tu madre? ( _No hace falta decir que Jenny estaba enfrascada en One Piece, concretamente en Zoro y había perdido los cinco sentidos por completo)_

Ester: No… no pasa nada…de veras…

En ese instante la luz que había en el cuarto desapareció, solo la tele quedo encendida para sorpresa de todos.

Antonio: No me digas que cuando se te apaga la luz tienes un sistema de emergencia para tu televisor, si que estas enganchada…yo también quiero uno.

Emily: ¿Que…que pasa?

En otro mundo, la Bruja de las Rosas efectuaba su plan, fría y rápidamente sin ningún fallo. Se encontraba enfrente de una rosa roja que desprendía una luz azul intensa que iluminaba la cueva sombría donde había habitado durante esos dos largos años de soledad. Su venganza seria cumplida muy pronto gracias a una simple niña de otro mundo, una niña que, con el tiempo, tendría el mismo corazón que ella.

Gállica: Ahora te concederé tu deseo…Sara, jajajajaja (Rió ansiosa, y ante la mirada atónita de su siervo Nathur, la rosa se ilumino del todo, provocando un destello muy brillante y cegador que se disipo en unos segundos.)

Nathur: ¿Ya esta, mi señora?

Gállica: Si, por fin empieza lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado. La Rosa de los Vientos es rápida y eficiente. Pronto recuperare todo mi poder y será el fin tanto para Monkey D. Luffy como para todos sus nakamas. ¡Se arrepentirán del día en que se atrevieron a desafiar a la bruja de las Rosas y a quitarle su más preciado tesoro!

Lo último que recordaba era una luz azulada y cegadora proveniente del televisor.

Sentía el roce de la lluvia, el sonido del mar y su olor muy cerca. El viento zumbaba furioso, lo percibía como si estuviese en su cuerpo y también las palabras que llevaba con el. De repente noto como una mano la zarandeaba desesperada y le gritaba.

Lucia: ¡Ester!¡Ester! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que te pasa?

Ester abrió los ojos y vio la cara de su prima bañada en lágrimas con un gesto asustado.

Ester: ¿Qué…ocurre? (se dio cuenta de donde estaban al ver que detrás de Lucia un mar agitaba sus olas violentamente, y el cielo, negro y cargado de rayos, estaba a punto de estallar. Fue entonces cuando Ester abrió la boca y miro a sus amigos.) ¡¿Don…donde estamos?! (Gritó haciendo frente al sonido de las olas)

Antonio: ¡No tengo ni idea! (Grito también cogido a la tabla vieja y carcomida que les servia de balsa y que era a donde habían ido a parar.) ¡Se supone que estábamos viendo la tele en tu casa y ahora nos encontramos en el mar de piratas del caribe!

Ester: ¡Un momento…es mar! ¡Jenny! (busco preocupada a su amiga. La encontró llorando casi atada a las piernas de Lucia que también luchaba por no salir disparada hacia el agua)

Jenny: ¡No se nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No quiero morir!

Ester: ¡No te preocupes, cógete bien e intenta no caerte!

Emily: ¡Creo que eso va a ser imposible…chicos…!

Todos miraron a Emily desconcertados ante las palabras agitadas que había dicho al ver lo que les esperaba.

Emily: ¡Mi…mirad! (grito, señalando a una gran ola gigante que se cernía sobre ellos y que pronto los cubriría por completo y los mandaría al fondo del mar.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
